<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I never saw the good by Merel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368554">I never saw the good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel'>Merel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moms Made Fullmetal 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Ishbal | Ishval, Post-Canon, Rebuilding, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d had a friend, years ago, whose family sent her some disgusting fermented goat milk drink. She never heard anything from her again. She hopes they made it to Aerugo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris "Madam Christmas" Mustang &amp; Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moms Made Fullmetal 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I never saw the good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020, day 2: Growth or School or First Steps</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’d’ve thought Ishval would be scorching, but the first steps out of the train didn’t hit her with the expected heat. There was the expected military escort. One of them had shaved lines on his temples, she’d seen him hang around her boy.</p><p>Ah, there was the obligatory look-over, honestly, non-Central men weren’t used to shit. “Mrs Christmas?” </p><p><em> What the fuck, </em>but she nodded at the unfamiliar honorific. </p><p>Into a military car they went, through a wide street. People were walking on both sides, shops open, a gaggle of school-aged kids following a white-haired red-eyed adult, all wearing traditional clothing. The military complex wasn’t far from the station, hidden behind gates and checkpoints. They walked her to a set of double-doors, where the familiar man knocked.</p><p>“Major General Mustang?”</p><p>Her kid was behind a desk, broad golden bands with a star on each shoulder, reflecting the growth in ranks since she’d last seen him. He probably looked cool and collected to anyone else, but she could see stress-lines in his face. </p><p>“Thank you, Sergeant Charlie.” </p><p>The sergeant closed the door and left them alone. Roy-boy deflated and smiled, soft and genuine. “It’s good to see you again.” </p><p>“You too, kiddo.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(oh i forgot to say: these are going to be in reverse chronological order)<br/>Come say hi to me on <a href="https://stiekemekat.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>, kudos are appreciated and I try to respond to all comments &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>